1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hydropower generating systems, and particularly, to a hydropower generating system in which the water can be recycled.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooling systems contained in container data centers usually include a number of cooling pipes. Water flows in the cooling pipes to dissipate the heat generated by the servers contained in the data center. It is useful if the water can be recycled.